


Prodosia

by orphan_account



Category: Lmao I don't have anywhere else to put this story, No Fandom, None - Fandom, so enjoy? B)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, OC, Original Story - Freeform, Queendom/Kingdom, fae, mythical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A sleepy fae queendom in the middle of no where is suddenly attacked by a group of humans.They lose everything; their home, their magic and most of all, their queens.Will one of the last fae be able to reclaim her queendom with little to no magic?
Relationships: Fletcher/Ruby, Lark/Onyx





	Prodosia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for choosing to read my story! I'm sorry about any grammar errors, I'm a little new to the writing business. :)

Fire was raining from the sky, in the form of arrows with burning material attached to the shaft. They landed in the small, wooden cottages belonging to the fae, the fire consuming the dry material in a heartbeat. From the houses, the fire would then start to lick at the trees and long grasses, slowly lighting those aflame as well. Soon the entire queendom was on fire, a beacon of light. Unfortunately for them, their queendom was located in the middle of the empty countryside.   
  
Fletcher gazed at his work, proud of the havoc he had wreaked upon the small queendom. He sauntered past a burning corpse, the horrible smell of scorched flesh and plants strong in the air. He paid it no attention, heading towards a large cottage in the center of the town, surrounded by its lesser cottages. The biggest difference between the buildings was the crackling of flames that ate away at the little cottages. 

He'd laugh, opening up the entrance to the main house, revealing the queens. They stood by each other, each holding a beautiful crystal blade. Behind the two queens stood two equally beautiful thrones, carved of the trees lining the queendom. Intricate patterns inlaid with the occasional gem marked the front of the thrones, looking similar to flowers or even the forest. But the closer Fletcher looked, the harder it was to discern what exactly the pattern was.   
  
Slowly, Fletcher's attention was drawn to a petite girl who clutched a golden bracelet in front of the thrones. She looked at him in fear as she carefully backed away. That caused the queens to start walking forwards him, cold rage visible in their eyes. Fletcher started to laugh, a sound like the rasping of two swords dragging together. What did he have that the elegant fae queens didn't? A gun. He pulled it out with a flourish, aiming it at the taller queen. She had shoulder-length black hair, glossy and wavy. She wore shiny, silver armor with a jade stones embedded in the shoulder plates. The queen was undoubtedly beautiful, and Fletcher thought it was a shame she had to die.

With an eardrum shattering bang, he fired the gun. The bullet aimed true, and the fae was too slow to teleport out of his way. She fell with a solid thump and her skin softly hissed where the steel bullet had struck through her head. Deep red blood pooled around her, and the second queen screamed. She dropped to her knees, holding her lover with a gentle hand, her umber skin stained a shade darker by blood.   
  
"Asteria, run." The single queen rose to her feet, voice breaking and hands shaking. She clutched the sword, striding forwards with a dark look of purpose in her eyes. She had lost almost everything. Her wife, her queendom, and now her daughter. She heard the soft pitter patter of feet as the little girl ran, her quiet sobs slowly grew quiet as the back door slammed. The queen sighed, the battle began once again.  
  
She lunged forwards, her blade catching the dim light of the cottage's windows, looking like a goddess out of a history book. Fletcher took out the gun, aiming again. The faerie queen knew what was coming, and quickly teleported out of the way. It was a magnificent sight, space and time seeming to simply bend around her as she suddenly was in a different place. Fletcher turned around just in time for the sword to nick his cheek, a thin line of red starting to form. With a pained hiss, he hastily reloaded the gun and shot again. The fae queen was obviously tired from teleporting, but she wasn't about lose this fight. She'd win for her wife, her queendom, her daughter.  
  
The queen had dodged out of the way, her grip on the sword tightening. She swung again, but Fletcher was quicker this time. He ducked, a few curls of his hair being sliced clean off by the sword. With a frown, he realized _did_ need a new haircut, and this was good motivation to head to the barber shop. But first, he had to take care of this stupid fae. He cocked the gun, aiming at the same place where he had shot the other queen. But before he could take the chance, the tip of an iron spear poked out of her chest. With a shocked gasp, she fell to her knees. Standing before Fletcher was a tall woman with a blank mask. She yanked the spear out of the fae's body with a muted grunt and wiped it off on the soft carpets lining the floor.  
  
"Thank you, Rubes." Fletcher reached out, and she helped him up. He planted a small kiss on her hand before he turned to the lifeless bodies. "Call someone to get rid of them, and hunt down the kid."   
  
Ruby, more commonly known as the bounty hunter "Hollow", nodded andi walked out of the cottage. Fletcher creeped around the bodies, taking a seat on one of the thrones. With a wicked smile, he watched as the fae's bodies were dragged away and Hollow gathered her weapons. With a quick nod of her head, she walked out of the back door.  
  
_The hunt was on._


End file.
